Form III: Soresu
Form III: Soresu is the third of the seven lightsaber combat forms. In-game the arts of Soresu is taught out like the defensive style that it is, and features a passive approach on lightsaber dueling. While being a passive defensive form it teaches the practitioner how to protect itself using most of the dueling stances. The practitioner of Soresu is taught theories on walkovers, counters and parries etc. The third form can be used against practically any lightsaber dueling type and/or stance, because of its extensive focus on defense. Description Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was acknowledged by Mace Windu as "the Soresu master". Form III, the most defensive of all of the forms, was developed to counteract the advancing blaster technology throughout the galaxy. Most opponents that the Jedi faced during the prequel era carried blasters. Soresu utilizes motions occurring very close to the body to achieve near-total protection, efficiently expending as little energy as possible to execute these moves. This technique exposes as few target zones on the body as possible, making a well-trained practitioner nearly invincible. However, Soresu's same dedication to defense and minimal bodily exposure also decreases the lightsaber's threat range. After Darth Maul's defeat on Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi decided to perfect his practice of Soresu since Qui-Gon Jinn, Kenobi's mentor and Form IV Ataru master, fell against Darth Maul. By the time of Revenge of The Sith, Obi-Wan Kenobi is acknowledged as The Master of Soresu by Mace Windu in the novelization. Techniques and Concepts Unlike Form II combat, which was developed to work against another lightsaber, Form III was most effective in anticipating and deflecting blaster fire. It stressed quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster could be fired. It was essentially a defensive technique, emphasizing the non-aggressive Jedi philosophy while reducing the exposed areas of their bodies. In the wake of the death of Qui-Gon Jinn at the hands of Darth Maul, many Jedi turned away from the Form IV style of open, acrobatic fighting and took up Form III in order to minimize the risk of injury or death at the hands of an opportunistic opponent. Though initially developed to deflect blaster fire, Soresu, if perfectly mastered, could act as a defense to any type of attack, including that of a lightsaber. Obi-Wan's performance of Soresu in Episode III is the prime example of the form. Practitioners of Soresu comfortably remain on the defensive until their opponents make a mistake; only then do they strike offensively. It focuses heavily on counterattack and defensive strikes - there are no preemptive strikes in the form. Soresu can best be described as a passive form and one to be used by Masters who are extremely patient. Soresu users do not wish to fight, or harm. Even during a fight they prefer to remain on the defensive, and they will strike only when absolutely necessary, or if their opponent drops his guard during battle. Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee are also proficient in this form. Practitioners Known practitioners in {JoF}: *Aldro Koon *Jam *Arcane *Mathayus *Median Known practitioners in the universe: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Barriss Offee, and Luminara Unduli. Aldro Koon using Soresu against Ghajnm: *video* See Also *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *''Form III: Soresu'' *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Djem So *Form VI: Niman *Form VII: Vaapad *Sokan (Sub-Form) *Shien (Sub-Form) *Jar'Kai (Sub-Form) *Form Zero (Sub-Form)